Shadow Warrior
by Shadow Songstress
Summary: One is a Prince, the other his shadow warrior, sworn to protect his life until the very end. When Yugi is blamed for an assassination attempt on Atem gone wry, he has no choice but to flee. Unwilling to see his warrior leave his side, the Prince of Japan becomes renegade while searching for his killer alongside his warrior...blindshipping, AU, R&R


**So I thought I'd give this a try and see how it turns out. If people like it then I will work on this after I finish Divided. I sometimes wonder if there is something wrong with my mind, since I had a dream and was like "What if I turned this into a story?" Will it work out? That and those damn plot bunnies! Always fear the plot bunnies everyone! THEY ARE EVIL! EVIL I TELL YOU! -dodges ray guns- Ack! They're chasing after me! **

**Summary: One is a Prince, the other his shadow warrior, sworn to protect his life until the very end. When Yugi is blamed for an assassination attempt on Atem gone wry, he has no choice but to flee. Unwilling to see his warrior leave his side, the Prince of Japan becomes renegade while searching for his killer. Along the way their love for one another grows stronger and deeper...can they catch this killer before Yugi must forfeit his life? **

**Pairing: Blindshipping, and others will be revealed later. **

**Rating: T for now, may change to M. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism as well! **

**Setting: AU, Ancient Japan. **

**Inspired by: My dreams**

**Note: Both Yugi and Atem will be wearing masks in this story, but Atem's is a full porcelain face mask, and Yugi will be wearing a mask that covers his lips and nose (think Ninja).**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Shadow Warrior**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Atem & Yugi**

The night was cool, with a slight breeze occasionally blowing through the trees. The stars shining brightly like little lights in the starry sky, with the moon casting her gentle rays down to the land. All around was not a soul in sight, for many were already in bed at this time. Those who were awake were the guards that patrolled the area in shifts, and servants or maids performing their nightly chores.

Two figures slowly walked through a corridor, neither in a rush to get to any place in particular. The first was glad in a silver _hakama_ decorated with images of dragons and phoenixes, on his head was a golden band with the images of Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi engraved on its surface, and between their outstretched hands were the sun and moon respectively. His facial features were obscured by a porcelain mask, a mask that contained no designs or engravings on it. It was simply a mask.

The second was clad in a black from head to toe, with a cowl coming up halfway to his face, obscuring the bottom part from view. On his back was a katana, a deadly weapon kept on him at all times. Metal arm and leg guards protected his hands and legs, while the backs of his hands were protected through fingerless gloves. In addition to the katana he carried, a pouch was tied across his back that contained other various tools and weapons.

"It is getting late," the second figure said, tilting his head to look at the sky.

"Do you wish to retire?" the first asked, pausing to turn his attention to his bodyguard.

"I will rest when you retire," the ninja responded.

"Then let us retire to our room."

"Yes Atem-_Ouji_," the second figure bowed.

* * *

><p>Once back within the sanctuary of their room, Atem removed his mask and set it aside, taking in a deep breath of air in the process. He faced his bodyguard Yugi just in time to see the latter pull down the cowl that hid his features. Atem smiled and embraced his secret lover warmly, the corner of his lips turning upward faintly. In public he could not show his affections towards Yugi like this, for they were strictly <em>Ouji <em>and _Kagemusha_. Yet when they were alone within the privacy of their shared room, Atem can openly show affection towards his shadow warrior.

"Yugi," Atem leaned in and kissed his lover passionately.

Atem was the Crown Prince of Japan, the only child of the current Emperor and Empress. Due to this fact his parents took in an orphan with the same features —mainly the hair— and trained him to be their son's shadow warrior. To hide the similarities the two shared, Atem was made to wear a porcelain mask, while Yugi was forbidden from removing his cowl in front of others, and should the cowl come off, the lower part of his face must be covered at all times. That way if an assassination plot was discovered, Yug would be able to switch places with Atem due to their similar physique. Naturally as the Crown Prince, Atem was trained in martial arts and Shinkendo by the best of masters, and can easily defend himself, but mainly it was Yugi who was tasked with protecting his charge.

"Atem you look tired," Yugi placed a gloved hand against his Prince's face.

"You try being the Prince of Japan and having everyone come running to you for everything," Atem chuckled lightly.

"I have before," the shadow warrior raised an eyebrow at his lover.

Yugi had impersonated Atem on several occasions before, mainly due to Atem either being bedridden or he wanted to have some privacy.

"Of course you have," the Prince leaned in to nuzzle his lover's neck.

"Sh!" Yugi suddenly tensed and whipped his head towards the direction of the window.

"What's wrong?" Atem knew the look on Yugi's face all too well.

"Intruder," Yugi pulled up the cowl around his face and disappeared from the room.

The Crown Prince knew to wait in the room until he returned.

* * *

><p>Yugi calmly made his way towards the courtyard of the palace where the intruder was located. Already the guards had the intruder surrounded on all sides, but no one moved a muscle, not knowing the strength of their opponent. When the captain spotted Yugi approaching, he quickly made way for the shadow warrior to engage the assassin. Everyone within the palace knew of his prowess, and assassinations were often dealt with single-handedly by Yugi.<p>

"It's the Shadow Warrior," the captain said, being careful not to use Yugi's real name around intruders.

"Stand back," Yugi ordered.

The guards all took steps back to give Yugi ample room to fight the intruder.

"So you are the mysterious shadow warrior of the Prince?" the intruder said, pulling out several kunais from behind his back.

"So what if I am?" Yugi replied.

The projectiles were thrown at the assassin but Yugi pulled out his tessen and blocked it effortlessly. Reaching for his own kunais in his pouch, Yugi threw three of them towards his opponent but he had a feeling they would be deflected.

Deflected they were.

Sprinting forward Yugi swept out low with a kick to knock the intruder off guard, but his opponent anticipated this and jumped high into the air. Abandoning the use of his tessen for now, the shadow warrior took out his _kusarigama _and threw it at the foot of his enemy. The chain of his weapon wrapped around an ankle and Yugi gave a sharp yank, sending his opponent slamming to the ground. The attack worked momentarily but the intruder was quickly back on his feet, and dislodged the chain with a swift kick. Yugi pulled his weapon back and held it out, but was caught off guard when his attacker came at him with his katana.

"Tch," Yugi forced the man back and unsheathed his own katana.

"I heard you were a master swordsman, shall we see if that is true?" his attacker said.

"Don't underestimate me," Yugi retorted.

The two assassins circled one another like two wolves about to engage in a fight. Then the attacker struck first and lunged at Yugi with his katana, which the latter managed to block with the blade of his weapon. Swinging his leg upward, Yugi hoped the catch him off guard with a strike to the chest, but that was parried with an equally forceful kick. Both knelt down from the force of the blow but the attacker was the first back on his feet. Raising his katana high over his head, the man jumped and swung it in a downward arc towards Yugi's head.

Yugi parried it with his blade.

"Shadow Warrior!"

Another katana came flying his way and Yugi deftly caught it with his left hand, holding that one in a reverse grip as he slowly stood back up.

"So the rumors were true. You can use _nitoryu_," he heard the intruder murmur.

"Come," Yugi taunted.

"Your head is mine!"

Shifting his stance to a defensive one, with one leg forward and one back, Yugi also switched his right hand into a reverse grip, waiting as the intruder charged at him with his sword held to the side. The sword came swinging down from the top, but the shadow warrior blocked it with both swords with ease. Putting pressure on his feet, he shoved the attacker back a few inches and quickly followed with a blow to his chin using the hilt of his katana.

"Ugh!"

Not giving his opponent a chance to attack Yugi ran forward and unleashed a skyward strike, slashing through the man's chest in a swift, upward motion that sent blood erupting from his laceration. With a loud thud the attacker fell on the floor, stunned and unable to move. Yugi walked forward and pointed the tip of his katana at the man's throat, a deadly look in his eyes.

"Who sent you?" he demanded.

"Heh, y-you'll never...know..." the man choked out.

"Who sent you!" Yugi demanded in a louder voice.

"K-Kill me!"

"Gladly," the shadow warrior slashed the man's throat without hesitation.

* * *

><p>Atem was still awake by the time Yugi returned to the Prince's room, albeit a bit bloody but otherwise unscathed from his encounter. The door to the room slid open and the shadow warrior entered, much to the relief of his Prince, as the former rushed over to examine Yugi from head to toe.<p>

"Yugi! Are you injured?" Atem frowned.

"Have you so little faith in me?" Yugi lowered his cowl and unstrapped the katana from his back.

"This is the fifth time this week...who is after my life?" the Prince scowled deeply as he went to stand by the window overlooking a small garden.

"I will defend you with my life," his warrior replied.

The Prince heaved a heavy sigh and went over to help his lover undress. Yugi untied the belt around his waist and slipped out of his black robes, revealing a gray one underneath that was meant for casual wear. Atem's deft fingers undid the cowl from around his lover's neck and placed that on the wooden table in their room. Yugi took a deep breath and went over to kneel on the cushion, pouring himself a cup of tea while kneeling on the tatami mat.

"Tomorrow will be a long day for us," Atem said as he went to kneel next to Yugi.

"Your father and mother requested your presence at the meeting with the Chinese ambassador right?" Yugi said, lowering his cup back down.

"_Chichi Ue _says it's a good way for me to learn how to manage the country when he steps down."

Yugi folded his hand over Atem's own. "You do realize your father is just a figurehead right? The ones with the real powers are the Daimyos and Shoguns," he gently ran a hand down the back of his lover's palm.

"Even if he is, father is still an important figure to the people of this country."

"I can't argue with you there."

They sat like that for a while, just quietly enjoying each other's presence and listening to the nightingales outside the window.

"When I become Emperor...I'll free you from this position so you can go where you wish," Atem finally said after a pregnant pause.

Yugi's hand stilled.

"Why would you do that?" the warrior asked.

"Because you are like the wind, so free and wild, you shouldn't be tied down to a life of servitude to me."

Amethyst locked onto crimson as Yugi stared hard at his lover. "When I swore to your mother and father that I'll defend you until my very last breath, I meant every word of what I said. There is a reason why they chose me as your _Kagemusha_ Atem, don't forget my real purpose as your shadow warrior."

"It's _because _you're my shadow warrior that I can't bear to see you in harm's way Yugi. How would I feel if I knew you died to protect me?...I...I can't go on without you Yugi, I need you in my life."

"I need you too..."

The two lovers locked lips with one another in a ferocious battle for dominance, with Atem coming out on top, leaving a breathless Yugi flushed and panting for breath.

"It's late. Let's get some sleep alright?"

"As you wish my Prince," Yugi smirked.

Atem merely shook his head in amusement.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review? _

_Well this is the first chapter of Shadow Warrior._

_What do you guys think?_

_Good? _

_Bad?_

_Continue?_

_Abandon it and never write another chapter again?_

_Let me know what you think!_

_Until next time!_

_Shadow Songstress~_

**Chichi Ue: Father**

**Haha Ue: Mother**

**Ouji: Prince**

**Nitoryu: Two-handed sword style**

**Tessen: A metal fan used for combat purposes**

**Kusarigama: A sickle with a chain attached at the end, can be thrown at opponents and used in short-range combat. A weapon often used by ninja back in Ancient Japan. **

**Kagemusha: "Shadow Warrior". A Kagemusha was often used by royalty to throw off attempted assassinations. They are decoys, their purpose is to protect the real person from harm's way by masquerading as them. Yugi is Atem's Kagemusha, meaning his job is to pose as Atem when times called for it.**


End file.
